


Shrinking

by Cyarana (Dark_Cherise)



Series: Shrinking [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Cyarana
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Shrinking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shrinking

Oh, he would kill you. He definitely would kill you when he was back to his normal form... Although, you should be more worried about your life and the consequences at the moment, you couldn't help but chuckle because of this cute picture you could enjoy. Honestly, it was so awesome!  
“Captain, you sure look cute as a dwarf~”, you chuckled teasingly, making him look at you, probably sending death glares towards you.  
Well – you couldn't identify it with him being as small as he was. He was only about thirty centimeters tall – of course you couldn't say what face he was making – at least as long as you were standing. And honestly, it was probably safer not getting your face too close to him. But on the other side? You were too curious how his voice would sound now! Or if he was able to use his abilities as effective as usually. Or...

Grinning you kneeled down, now able to hear his growling. Oh... yes, he was mad at you. Well, to be exact – you didn't do a thing, you had just swapped ideas with your sister that you met occasionally at the last island. She had eaten a devil-fruit while you still preferred being able to swim. And yes – your talking brought her the idea of shrinking your captain. She had only told you about the nonsense she had done on Whitebeard's ship.

Honestly, you meant it as a joke – you would have favored a small Bepo! Because... he wouldn't take vengeance for this fun. Law would – you wouldn't think about how he would take revenge... but you knew, it would happen as soon as he got back to his original size. Apropos... how long would he stay like this? Thoughtfully you tried grabbing him but he stepped back, frowning.   
“Don't try that, (y/n)-ya.”, he grumbled, making you pout lightly.  
“And how do you think you'll get around? I don't think you'll be able to open the steel doors being as cute and small as you are now!~”, you hummed, sticking out your tongue. Yes, you provoked him and not just a bit. Again, he growled, staring at you with this typical death glare. You annoyed him almost everytime you could – but he still didn't throw you off his ship. Maybe because you could be useful if you wanted to. You were a great cook – but apart from that you were more troubling than helping.  
You hadn't counted how often he took your arms or legs, even your heart for some time when you had overdone it. It was annoying... but effective – at least, you wouldn't go on his nerves as long as you were missing some of your body parts. But at the moment?~ That was an opportunity you couldn't miss!

You chuckled before you grabbed him without him being able to dodge. Grinning you stood up, placing him on your palm. “I just can't believe that you're so small now, captain~”, you purred, making him shudder.  
“That's your fault, (y/n)-ya. You know what will happen when I'm back to normal.”, he huffed, only earning an amused laughing crew member.  
“Oh yes, I know – but I didn't do a thing, you know! You have to blame my sister, not me! Though I enjoy this sight~” You smirked mischievously, poking his forehead. God, that was just too great! He grabbed your forefinger and you winced startled as you felt a slight pain.  
“Uhm... I hope that was not your countershock because... that would have been kinda lame and ridiculous. Can you use your devil-fruit by the way, captain?”, you wanted to know, tilting your head curiously.  
He grumbled something you couldn't understand, opening his mouth to say something as some of your other crew mates came onto deck. He shuddered, having a premonition of what would happen as soon as his crew members would see him like this.

“Hey, (y/n)! Did you see the captain around? We've been looking for him!”, Shachi explained, walking towards you. He stopped when you turned around, immediately recognizing the small person on your hand.  
“Oi, cute! Looks exactly like the captain!” You blinked, rolling your eyes in unison with Law.  
“There's a good reason why he's looking like him, Shachi. It is captain Law!”, you explained grinning, putting your free hand at your hip.  
“No way...”, Penguin muttered, coming closer to have a better look on him. More and more of the Heart pirates stepped towards you. For a moment, they all kept silent, just to begin laughing only a few seconds after that. It didn't take long until the first were rolling on the floor and laughing their asses of. A sight that made you chuckle again while Law had pressed both of his hands against his face, murmuring a: “This has to be a nightmare...”  
“Nope, Captain! I'm very sorry to disappoint you but this is real~”, you purred devilishly, poking his head and making him lose his little hat. Giggling, you ruffled his hair with one finger, making him turn around and stare at you annoyed, a slight – for your almost invisible – blush on his cheeks.  
“(y/n)-ya! Dare you...”, he threatened, rather inefficiently. You just giggled again, taking him with both hands and cuddling him. He froze, turning red, unable to do anything expect for enduring this behavior. You enjoyed it like most of your nakama did, probably even more than them.  
“Hey, (y/n), hand him over!” You stared to Shachi and Penguin, both grinning like the idiots they were. Slowly, you tilted your head and looked to your captain for a moment who seemed completely embarrassed by now until you shook your head. “Nope! Mine!” And with that childish answer you just turned around, heading inside the submarine, chuckling happily.

“(y/n)-ya... please... stop treating me like... a stuffed animal...” Law's voice was faint and low, making you look down to him. You didn't realize it at first but you had hold him close to you, pressing him against your breasts. A slight puff of red made its way on your cheeks but soon disappeared as you just giggled, placing him on your shoulder.  
“Aw! Why should I? It's fun!~”, you hummed, amused about him being flustered. That wasn't like him – you wondered a bit how that simple change could make him that agitated but didn't concern yourself too much with it.  
“(y/n)-ya! That was an order from your captain!”, he said with a snarl. You blinked, sheepishly snickering.  
“Oh, I almost forgot that~ You're just too cute to be a captain at the moment! Hey, hey, should I bring you back to those dorks or do you prefer being teased by me?~”, you wanted to know curiously.  
Law hesitated – torn between self-consciousness and annoyance. “Both atrocious choices.”, he murmured, folding his arms. “But... before they come up with ideas like playing with me like some doll...”  
“Aw, like changing your clothes and styling you like a princess? Or... oh god, you have great ideas, captain!”, you chuckled, making him turn red – embarrassed and furiously.  
“I haven't! I just know how Shachi and Penguin think but saying such things out loud is a rather bad idea in your presence.”, he admitted, grumbling again.  
“How long?”, he added, a doubtful expression on his face, making you shrug your shoulders.  
“Dunno. Sis didn't tell me how long she can change other people's appearances. I don't know when she changed you – so it's hard to tell.”, you replied bluntly, rubbing the back of your head. He moaned in annoyance, narrowing his eyebrows.  
“You're dead as soon as I get back. Be sure to make your will.”, he stated soberly. You stared at him with wide eyes, blinking and tilting your head.  
“O-kay. Maybe I should throw you into the sea before you turn back... that would save me, but... well, I can't and won't kill my captain.”, you murmured deep in thoughts, continuing walking to your room, earning skeptical gazes from your captain.  
“And I got no clear answer, so I'll be taking you with me~ Ready, my poor, cute captain?~”, you purred teasingly, noticing how he shivered.  
“(y/n)-ya...”, he complained, making you chuckle.  
“Aw, don't worry! I won't dress you in some princess stuff or so. But someone has to take care of you and even if you want to kill me, I feel kinda obliged.”

Yes, you felt obliged – and to be honest, you enjoyed it. It had been a bit confusing, having your captain as small as some doll as company – but it was fun. And embarrassing – more for him than for you. After all, you felt like cuddling with him. Of course to tease him but also because you liked him. You would never admit it with him being around you – but he was damn attractive and hell yes – you loved the danger. Why would you provoke him like that otherwise?  
This evening went on rather calm – you had placed him on your bed where he – to your surprise – felt asleep kinda fast. As far as you knew, he had problems with sleeping but it seemed like this day had been more than enough for him.  
And gawd, he looked so cute! Sleeping mini-Law was almost too much for you to handle. You had just watched him smiling until you chose to go to sleep too. You really hoped that this form would stay at least one more day. It was just so awesome!

You woke up quiet early the next morning – you usually got up before six o'clock. You were the cook on this ship after all, so you had to prepare breakfast. Yawning you got up, rubbing the back of your head and making your hair even messier than before, not that it bothered you.  
Completely forgetting about Law – who was sitting on your nightstand and had been waiting for you to get up – you left the room, went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before returning back into your room with only a towel around your body. At this time, nobody was awake, so you didn't have a problem with the communal bathroom.  
You stretched yourself, almost dropping your towel onto the floor as you went to your wardrobe.  
A hawking made you stop, casting a glance to Law. You couldn't see that his cheeks had taken on a slight dust of pink but now that you realized that you were nearly completely naked, your cheeks started burning. Immediately you looked away, shaking your head to get a hold of yourself. Hastily you grabbed some random pieces of clothes, putting them on.

“Morning, captain.”, you murmured now that you were sure your cheeks weren't burning anymore. You looked to him, smiling lightly. “Want some coffee, I guess? Even if I'm not sure how we'll make that work. A cup would be a bit to big for you...”, you hummed thoughtfully, walking over to him and placing him on your shoulder again. He just grumbled lightly, obviously not in the mood of talking until he got at least two cups of coffee. Or... whatever you would give him instead.  
Rubbing the back of your head you left your room, heading for the kitchen. Like expected you were the first to enter the dining hall. Like... everyday. Well, almost everyday. There were times when Law would be sitting here before you entered. You wouldn't talk to him at the morning, only putting a cup of coffee down on the table for him because – he always had it empty when you arrived.

You hummed a calm melody, putting Law down on the table and entered the kitchen. First you looked for something that would be suited for your mini-captain, filling it with coffee and bringing it outside before you started preparing breakfast. Like always, you would be finished rather quick, which ended up in preparing the vegetable for lunch.  
You only made a short break to take a look after your captain. His surrogate-cup was empty, like you expected. You took it, hesitated surprised as Law had jumped onto your hand without a problem, climbing onto your shoulder again.  
“I'd appreciate not having too much to do with those jerks.”, he murmured as you could hear footsteps and voices getting closer. You chuckled slightly, heading back into the kitchen.  
“Ah my~ You're not scared, are you, captain?”, you replied amused, grabbing your knife and going back to cutting the carrots. Well – at least, you wanted to. Law just pinched you at the neck, making you flinch and accidentally cutting into your fingers.  
“Damn, captain! You could just say something instead of that!”, you cursed, growling and directly heading to the first aid box that had been placed in here – not because you were that clumsy but that you were on the saver side as soon as something happened. Well, just like now.  
“Your fault, (y/n)-ya.”, he replied shortly, observing how you treated the cuts.  
“Yeah, yeah.”, you only grumbled, grabbing your knife and staring at Law for a moment. “If you have something to complain about... talk! I've got to get this stuff done if you – or your crew wants to have lunch in time!”, you hissed annoyed. “And yes – I know, you don't eat much.”, you added murmuring, going on with cutting the vegetables. The meat would follow later.  
For a moment he just stared at you, sighing and leaning back against your head, still watching you interested.  
“Didn't know you could be serious, (y/n)-ya.”, he murmured calmly as he changed his sitting position. You froze for a moment, looking at him with one eyebrow raised.  
“You didn't expect me to be as awful and flippant in the kitchen as I act towards you, did you? Well, now I'm hurt! Believe it or not, I can be responsible!”, you hummed, making him sigh.  
“I can see it. Still irritating that you're acting so damn rebellious now and again.”, he replied, poking your cheek absent-minded. You chuckled calmly, grinning brightly afterwards.  
“Aw, that's because I like you! It wouldn't be me being nice and polite to all my mates!~”, you giggled.  
“...Then I should feel honored being the one that gets annoyed the most, huh?”, he muttered, making you grin at him.  
“Of course, captain!~”

It seemed your wish had been granted – Law stayed small for the whole day and it seemed that he wouldn't complain about it for the time being. He just had decided to stay on your shoulder, so he didn't have too much to do with his crew members that would definitely all have awkward ideas concerning him and his current size. Like using him as a doll. Your comments weren't amusing for him most of the time but he could throw back rather muzzling replies – and that was something he enjoyed without admitting it.  
He didn't even complain about you taking him with you again that evening. You quickly changed your clothes, getting into bed. He had been sitting on the nightstand again but froze as you grabbed him, just to cuddle with him, pressing him against your breasts unconschiously. You were tired, so you didn't say a thing about his red cheeks. Yeah, he hadn't been prepared for another cuddling attack – but instead of complaining, he just growled lowly, giving in and huddling up against you. Well, if he had the chance, he would take it – like you did before.

The next morning brought surprises. You woke up kinda early, recognizing some warmth next to you – but instead of thinking about who or what that could be, you just snuggled up to it, your arms still enwrapping him.  
Only when you could here a slight, rough chuckle you froze, opening your eyes and staring at Law who grinned at you mischievously. Immediately you wanted to back off but he wrapped his arms around you, snickering nastily and pulling you towards him.  
“Good morning, (y/n)-ya.”, he murmured, still with that mischievous facial expression that made you shiver, giggling bewildered. You turned bright red as a wry smile mad its way on your lips, murmuring nothing but a: “Oh... shit.”  
“You know what I said?~”, he hummed, making you stare at him and slowly nodded.  
“Yes... could we please delay killing me until I've taken care of breakfast for your team?” You smiled softly, still troubled.  
“Oh, maybe I'll forget about the killing part... but the revenge is mine – and it will be sweet, (y/n)-ya~” His husky voice made you blink and turn your cheeks bright red.  
“I don't regret anything...!”, you squeaked, jumping to your feet as he had let go of you.  
Oh... yes. You were screwed.


End file.
